A parking assist device for wireless power supply has been conventionally proposed (see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, an image of a rear camera is displayed to guide the vehicle during parking in reverse. After a ground-side unit disappears from the image, a misalignment amount between the ground-side unit and a vehicle-side unit is calculated depending on a voltage value measured by the vehicle-side unit, and is displayed to guide the vehicle.